digimon_aurityfandomcom-20200213-history
Botamon line
Digivolution Botamon lvl 8 > Koromon lvl 20 > Agumon / lvl 22 > Toyagumon < / lvl 25 Agumon Merc lvl 32 > Greymon / lvl 38 > Geogreymon lvl 75 > Metal Greymon / lvl 85 > Skullgreymon lvl 80 > Rizegreymon / lvl 130 > Wargreymon Bust Mode- ChaosDramon / Victorygreymon Botamon Health: 262 Moves: Bubble Blow - Does 1-20 Damage - Shoot make bubbles (Range) Description: Botamon is small and round with yellow eyes. Digivolution: Koromon lvl 8 Koromon Health: 312 Moves: Bubble blow - 1-20 damage Description: Pink with small hair things and has a adorable face. Digivolution: Agumon lvl 20 Toyagumon lvl 22 Agumon Merc lvl 25 Agumon Health: 512 Moves: Pepper Breath - Does 30 Damage Claw Attack - Does 0 Damage Bubbles Blow - Does 1-20 Damage Description: A yellow digital dinosaur. Digivolution: Greymon lvl 32 Agumon merc Health: ??? Moves: Pepper Breath - Does 30 Damage Spitfire Blast - Does Around 15 Damage Bubbles Blow - Does 1-20 Damage Description: A yellow dinosaur with red wristbands. Digivolution: Geogreymon lvl 38 Toyagumon Health: ?? Moves: Bubbleblow - Does 1-20 Damage Toy flame - Does ? Damage Block punch - Does ? Damage Fancy star - Does ? Damage Description: A toy,like a duck,it have many colors and is small. Digivolution: NONE Greymon Health: 662 Moves: Mega Flame - Does 75 Damage Great Horn - Does Around 50 Damage Description: Champion digi-evolution from Agumon/Agumon Merc. Digivolution: Metal greymon lvl 75 Skullgreymon lvl 85 Geogreymon Health: ??? Move: Mega Flame - Does 75 Damage Great Horn - Does Around 50 Damage Mega Burst - Does 85 Damage Description: A big dinosaur with rocky skin and red wristbands. Digivolution: RizeGreymon lvl 80 Rizegreymon Health: ??? Moves: CrackShot - 70 damage Trident Revolver - 100 - 200 damage Rising Destroyer - 80 Rize Jets - boosts jump height Description: A big dinosaur with jet rockets and a gun that shoots missles. Digivolve: Shinegreymon lvl 160 Metalgreymon Health: 912 Moves: Giga Blaster - Does 110 Damage Mega Horn - Does Around 80 Damage Description: A robotic dinosaur that can shoot missiles and bombs. Digivolve: Wargreymon lvl 130 Skullgreymon Darkshot - Does 130 Damage Double Darkshot - Does 260 Damage Description: A Skull big and tall. Digivolve: Machinedramon lvl 150 Wargreymon Health: ??? Moves: Terra Force - Does 210 Damage Great tornado - Does 220 Damage Dramon Killer - Does ?? Damage Geo Force - Does 85 Damage Description: A very royal warrior that has unbeleiveble strength,power and intelligence. Digivolution: NONE BURST-MODE VictoryGreymon MachineDramon Health: ??? Moves: Gigainfinity cannon - Does 200 Damage CatstopheDay - Does About 600 Damage Booster claw - Does 100 Damage Description: A very strong robot that has power like no other. Digivolution: NONE BURST-MODE ChaosDramon Shinegreymon Health: ?? Moves: Glorious Burst - Does 230 Damage Shining Blast - Does 200 Damage Corona Splatter - Does 220 Damage Sparkle Shoot - Does 85 Damage Description: A Greymon in a red, white and gold armor. He has rocket engines that propells him in to the sky. Digivolution: NONE Chaosdramon Health: ??? Moves: Hyperinfinity cannon - Does 400 Damage Destroyed Harken - Does ?? Damage Chaos Crusher - Does 150 Damage Overheat - Does 40 Damage per hit Description: An upgraded version of Machinedramon giving it much more power. Digivolution: NONE Victorygreymon Health: ?? moves: Victory Shield - Does 400 Damage Trident Gaia - Does 400 Damage Description: A large armored dinosaur carrying a big sword. Digivolution: NONE Reccomendation I highly recomend botamon. Why? Well... 1 He is one of the strongest digimon in the game so far 2 Its a great starter digimon 3 He has some really epic evolutions 4 It has 2 burst modes -rynxitex (emerarical) (roblox name) Strategies idea. Until he can evolve to Agumon, he's just like every other digimon. Starting at Agumon, he can barely take on any challenge. When he's Greymon, you will have the advantage. Why? Well, he has both pepperbreath and megaflame. They are good if used as a combo. Geogreymon can deal out more damage, but he's harder to obtain. Once you're lvl 75, greymon will be pretty useless. Now here's some good combos for each line starting with agumon. Fighting strategies. Agumon- Well, if you are in a fight, use pepperbreath and dodge on what the oppenent throws at you. ( goes also to agumon merc except agumon merc has spitfire blast in replacement for claw attack) Greymon- You stand a chance even you are fighting a mega. Use mega flame to attack and use great horns like a evasive move. Geogreymon- Now geogreymon is stronger than greymon but he does have his downsides. Use any move except bubbleblow. You should stand a chance. Rizegreymon- Focus on using trident revolver as it can hit more than 200 damage. Use any other move while trident revolver is recharging. Shinegreymon- Shinegreymon's arsenal of weapons is alot like Wargreymon's. If you already have a good strategy using Wargreymon, stick to the same strategy for Shinegreymon. Otherwise use Glorious burst or Sparkle Shoot at range and Shining Blast or Corona Splatter up close. Metalgreymon- Metalgreymon's best attack is giga-blaster. Try launching the attack facing sideways to get both of the projectiles to hit. Stick with using pepper breath and mega flame when giga blaster is reloading and use melee attacks only as a last resort. Wargreymon- Wargreymon comes with a whole new set of attacks. Use terra force, great tornado and geo force. Dramon killer is best used for dodging. Skullgreymon- Skullgreymon's darkshot attacks are his best attacks. His curse breath can poison, though it isn't very usefull. Machinedramon- Gigainfinity cannon is his best attack. At close range, you can also use booster claw. His catastrophe day attack only does high damage to you, so don't use it. Chaosdramon- Stick with Hyperinfinity cannon as your main attack. Try to infect your enemy with Destroyed Harken. At close range, you can also use Chaos Crusher. Avoid using Overheat when you have over 2000 health as it will do massive damage to yourself. The attack of overheat is pretty much useless unless your target doesn't move. Use overheat only for its forcefield. Victorygreymon- Victorygreymon now has 2 attacks. Use trident gala at long range and victory shield at close range. Category:Digimon (Lines)